<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Devil Put Aside (For Me) by Hope4Tomorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616082">A Devil Put Aside (For Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4Tomorrow/pseuds/Hope4Tomorrow'>Hope4Tomorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel Network [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Murder Mysteries - Neil Gaiman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley is so confused, F/M, Lucifer is Still Angry, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, The Fall - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4Tomorrow/pseuds/Hope4Tomorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: </p>
<p>Aziraphale liked to keep tabs on his celestial buddies, but he was all tied up doing—Crowley didn’t really even know, being a lazy arse probably—so Crowley had gone to LA to check on Raguel.</p>
<p>But instead of a messed up archangel, he finds BLOODY LUCIFER HIMSELF. Bright side--well, weird side--the boss has apparently fallen in love with a human? So that's... something.</p>
<p>[A demon's perspective on Deckerstar. Or, for Good Omens fans, Crowley is totally bewildered when he finds out his boss kind of likes Earth, too. Should read clearly if you only know Lucifer or GO. Murder Mysteries is treated like ancient history, and explained in the narrative.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel Network [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Devil Put Aside (For Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413477">A Devil Put Aside (for me)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin/pseuds/SpinnerDolphin">SpinnerDolphin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the podficification of Angel Network! For more information regarding this series, please see the series description or pop over to SpinnerDolphin's original listing of A Devil Put Aside (for me), both linked above. War, the prequel to Angel Network, is also available in podfic form! If you enjoy this podfic, keep your eye out for the rest of the series, coming soon!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/0a3gx1owrvzcrhp/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0">Chapter 1:</a>
</p>
<p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/0a3gx1owrvzcrhp/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/y9ppjr6t8f4phey/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0">Chapter 2:</a>
</p>
<p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/y9ppjr6t8f4phey/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/83mr4i7ty8mzodp/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0">Chapter 3:</a>
</p>
<p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/83mr4i7ty8mzodp/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/tydntz938si499n/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0">Chapter 4:</a>
</p>
<p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/tydntz938si499n/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/paftu0sfliw3l6l/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0">Chapter 5:</a>
</p>
<p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/paftu0sfliw3l6l/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/bwscc4qetyuo4xh/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%206.mp3?dl=0">Chapter 6:</a>
</p>
<p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/bwscc4qetyuo4xh/Devil%20Put%20Aside%20Chapter%206.mp3?dl=0</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>